Project: Desolation
by FarRarAway
Summary: Do you ever get tired of Russia being the bad guy? Do you wish the badass nations got more love? Well, have I got a story for you, come on down! Featuring the badassery and incredibly violent stylings of Hungary, Finland, Belarus, Switzerland, and more!
1. Pilot

_**So this is oneshot/not-really-a-oneshot-because-I'd-like-to-continue-it-eventually-maybe. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"It's alright, Boss. I've got him in my sights." Kid said, gripping the Dragunov SVD, his sights trained on his target.

Joe Marshal is the CFO of Quarter Brink Enterprises. He wasn't a very nice guy in The Kid's opinion. They met awhile back at a corporate party while Kid was undercover, gathering information. He took a risk and approached him. For a supposedly paranoid guy, he was pretty loose with information. Kid learned names of contacts (not that Marshal knew his name dropping was so helpful), dates (Kid may have swiped his phone and checked his calender), and interestingly that he was cheating on his wife (he got a "confirmation" call during one of their chats. It wasn't hard to put two and two together with the way he fiddled with his wedding band*).

Looking down at the balding business man from seventeen stories, Kid reckoned that no one would be particularly distraught with this man's death. Considering that he was siphoning money off from the accounts he was in charge of, even his company was in for a pleasant surprise once The Kid was finished.

"Kid, you need to take the shot now. We have another agent down there about to demonstrate his skills."

Without any hesitation The Kid's finger squeezed the trigger. The shot rang out loud, meeting it's intended target effortlessly. Marshal went down instantly with a shot to the head. His blood seeping into the pavement. People scrambled around in a frenzy. Kid couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction as he packed the sniper rifle into it's case in his duffle bag.

He paused suddenly, "Wait, Sir. You said there was another agent nearby?"

The building behind Marshal's corpse, the one he was about to enter before he was silence, exploded with a deafening **Boom!** Glass shattered as a gaping whole appeared in the side of the structure. Flames licked the remains.* It was a terrifying sight for a civilian, but something entirely different for a trained killer. The sheer chaos was delightful.

"Kid, meet Trigger." The voice one the other end of The Kid's earwig said with a sarcastic edge. "Now quit staring. Get to the extraction point, now!"

Kid shook his head, "Yes, right. Sorry, Boss. On my way." He heard a snort on the other end and smirked. Kid is a very polite person and proud of it. Just because he kills people doesn't mean he can't have manners. His insistence at using civilian niceties greatly amuses his higher ups. He can't say why. But, they don't bother him, so he doesn't worry about it much.

* * *

Pulling his cap down lower on his forehead, Kid waited patiently at the extraction point. Seconds later, a dark van sped down the street and came to an abrupt stop in front of him. The door to the van slammed open, "The fallen angel becomes a malignant devil." barked a scowling man with sea green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

"Yet even that enemy of God and man had friends and associates in his desolation; I am alone."* Kid finished the quote from Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ and grinned as he threw his duffle bag on the floor of the van. He clambered in after it, not at all bothered by his colleague's terse behavior.

"Is everyone present?" A pleasant voice from the front seat asked.

"Yes." Both men answered in unison with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

In response, the brunet in the front seat sped the clunky van far away from the scene of fire and death.

"So, which one of you is Trigger?" Kid peered at the other two agents in the van.

The blonde across from him gave a non-committal grunt. Kid took that as a yes.

"Oh really? That's great. I wanted to say I admire your work. From what I've seen, you're very good. Do you specialize in anything besides demolitions?"

The man called Trigger's eyes narrowed. "Listen, kid. I don't know who you are and I don't particularly ca-"

Kid grinned, "How'd you know my code name was The Kid? You're good!" He said, not at all patronizing.

Trigger glared at him viciously, "Anyway, I'm here to get a job done. I don't have time for your pathetic attempts at conversation."

Kid looked around the van, blinking in confusion. It sure looked like he had time for a small chat. It's not like there's much to do in a smelly van.

Trigger seemed to notice this as well, "Shut up." He griped and turned away.

Kid was about to comment on how he hadn't said anything, but thought better of it.

Angler watched the exchange in her rearview mirror with interest.

After a few more suffocating moments of silence, Kid thought he'd scream honestly, Angler piped up from her spot in the driver's seat.

"Since I'm the one carting your butts back to HQ I think it'd be best if the both of you introduced yourselves. Here, I'll go first. I'm called Angler, support class."

Trigger snorted, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't have just one specialty. I'm a kind of a jack of all trades."

"Or you're useless; as in master of none?"

Angler sniffed and turned her head away, chin in the air. Trigger smirked.

Kid made an effort to change diffuse the tension, "I'm The Kid. Usually my missions are solo. So, it's nice to meet other agents. I'm a sniper. I've broken the world record for longest shot too, unofficially of course."

He grinned over at Trigger who sighed, "Trigger. Weapons and demolitions. There isn't a man-made machine for war that I don't know how to use. Now, if you're satisfied and sharing time is over..? I'm going to take a nap. I'm not going to spend the next two hours listening to you two."

And with that the rest of the drive was endured with an awkward silence.

Trigger almost felt bad... _almost._

* * *

"Oh! Thank God you're all back. The Boss is about to go ballistic." Trigger's handler immediately glomped him when the three of them entered headquarters. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Angler and The Kid also meet with their handlers. He noticed that their handlers weren't near as neurotic and touchy as his. _Damn them._ If Trigger didn't already dislike them, he certainly did now.

Maria Colbert latched herself to the Swiss man's arm and went into a flurry of mile-a-minute words.

"Wait. What? I can't understand you. What's going on?" Trigger unattached the chattering Latina from his arm and steadied her. His hands on either side of her shoulders.

Surprised, Maria blinked, "P-porcelain."

His brows furrowed, "Porcelain? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She's a new agent. She-she's on a rampage."

"Has she finished all of the training?"

Trigger watched as something seemed to dawn on his absent-minded handler, " _Shit._ I wasn't supposed to tell you, y-you weren't supposed to kno-" Trigger shook her slightly, trying to get her to focus, "Y-yes. She's a fully fledged agent." Maria mumbled, clearly deflated.

"Where?"

Maria cast her eyes to the ground, "Fourth floor. But, what are you-"

She was cut off abruptly as Trigger turned to the other returned agents. "Angler. Kid. There's a situation. I'll fill you in on the way."

The two agents although confused, quickly complied having already observed seriousness of his nature on the long car ride here. They had no doubt there was an actual problem and immediately pulled away from their handlers to follow him.

* * *

The fourth floor was eerily silent when the three agents arrived... for about two seconds. Screams, grunts, metal clashing, and frantic orders quickly filled the floor in it's entirety.

Trigger immediately got to work, "Kid, head to the nearest first aid station. Find the Valium, stick it in a syringe, and get your ass back here as fast as possible. Got that?" Kid nodded and rushed off. Trigger turned toward his other companion. "I sure hope close quarters combat is one of your trades. 'Cause you're with me, Angler."

Angler gave him a cheshire grin, "It is. Don't worry about me. I just hope you can keep up." She winked and headed towards the sounds of mayhem.

Trigger grumbled and trudged on after her.

The sight that greeted them when they entered was... shocking to say the least. If not for the current situation, the agents first glance at the new recruit would have left them doubtful of her abilities.

They immediately understood the code name 'Porcelain.' That's what she looked like she was made of. The agent called Porcelain was young and slight; couldn't have been older than twenty three. She would have called to mind a fragile china doll with her innocent features under normal circumstances. But, her eyes held severity that was as threatening as it was unusual for her looks.

She moved like lightening. Her reflexes quick to dodge any physical onslaught and retaliate with equal, if not more fervor and brutality.*

"Put your gun down, you fool. The boss declared no permanent measures are to be taken against the asset!" The nearby chief ordered one of his men.

"So how should we handle this?"

"Talking her down won't work. She's too agitated. Our only hope is to hold out until The Kid gets back with that sedative."

Trigger and Angler nodded to each other and set to work.

It was Trigger that came at the distraught girl from the front, with Angler slowly working her way around to flank.

Porcelain snapped her eyes stormy blue gray eyes towards him. In a flash she was in front of him with an uppercut to the stomach with enough momentum to stagger her opponent. Without giving him time to recover she raised her elbow to deal a devastating blow to Trigger's collarbone.

By this time the previous men sent out to neutralize Porcelain stepped back to let the other assets handle the problem. That's when Angler swooped in, grabbing her attention. Porcelain's snowy locks swirled with her as she anticipated the other female agent's movement. Grabbing her fist and pulling her forward. Once Angler was directly beside her she stepped into an uppercut, aimed at her kidneys. Porcelain found herself behind the agent now. She kicked the back of her knee caps in, temporarily crippling the agent.

Rage seethed in her movements as she stalked back over toward Trigger.

Kid returned just in time and moved toward Angler, who was now on the floor. Forgoing his questions he helped her up into a sitting position. "I found it." He said and presented her with the syringe.

Angler just nodded, a determined expression set in her face. With a wince she stood and motioned to Trigger silently to keep her busy.

Taking the syringe, she readied it in her hand and waited for an opening from the young agent.

The first thing Porcelain did when she reached Trigger was launch herself at him. She went straight for his leg, grabbing his hamstring. Trigger guessed what she was trying to do and brought his foot towards her hip. Porcelain simply ignored his attempt to stagger her by lifting his knee up with one arm, she smacked the side of his head with her other. Effectively disorienting him and taking him to the ground.* Once he was on the ground she pressed her body weight across his chest, wrapping her left arm behind his neck. She dropped her shoulder into his face and used her head to drive his shoulder across him, into his face. Once she had Trigger in a suitably uncomfortable position she grabbed her right bicep with her left hand and put her right hand to her ear, trapping him. Bringing her legs closer to his side she crossed over his waist and spidered the floor until her right arm was at a ninety degree angle with his body. On her toes, with her legs out behind her she squeezed. "I don't know who you are. Or why you're here. But, I will destroy you." She growled.

All of this was done in a matter of seconds.

Angler barely had time to notice her distracted state until she heard Trigger's strangled gasp for air. She launched herself at the crazed agent. Standing over her, Angler placed her knee against the girls back and grabbed her hair, jerking it to the side. Porcelain was surprised enough that her head went with it, exposing her neck. Angler wasted no time in thrusting the needle into her skin and injecting the sedative.

The effect wasn't immediate.

In fact, the small speck of blood on her neck only served to anger her more as she further disentangled herself from Trigger, leaving him gasping for air on the ground.

She stalked toward Angler with a enraged fire in her eyes. She was about to open her mouth to threaten her fellow agent when a loud, **thump!** Reverberated against her head and the lights went dark for her.

Kid stood with Porcelain's crumpled body at his feet, an electric pencil sharpener in hand. "Well, that was exciting." He said thoughtfully.

Angler and Trigger just smirked, panting as their adrenaline levels slowly decreased.

"I guess we know what her specialty is." Angler joked, walking over to Trigger and offering him a hand up. He chuckled and accepted.

"Yeah, she's an easily underestimated close quarters combatant. Plus, she's scary as shit. No one's ever used moves like that on me before." Trigger mused, peering at her curiously.

The Kid set his pencil sharpener aside and tapped his chin with his finger. His light blonde hair flopping in his sparkling purple eyes, "I wonder if she's strictly hand-to-hand?" He said thoughtfully.

Angler shook her head, "Of course not. I'm sure she's trained in some type of ranged weaponry. Maybe pistols."

"Nah. She strikes me as someone that might like knives though." Kid said as he propped her unconscious body against the side of an office desk.

Trigger shook his head, "Doesn't matter. As long as I'm never the one she's targeting."

Angler giggled, "Scared you, did she?"

He glared, "Shut up, you were terrified too."

"Guys, she's coming to." Kid whisper shouted at them. Their heads snapped toward the doll-like girl. She looked even more innocent when she was unconscious. It would have been adorable, if she wasn't insane when she was awake and was currently rousing herself now.

"Quick! What do we do?" Trigger urged Angler, also whisper shouting.

"Me? Why do you assume I have the answer?" She griped.

"Nngh." Porcelain moaned and her large eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, but found it hard to keep her eyes open past half-lidded. She looked around to find eight weary glances hovering over her.

"Alright. What'd you inject me with." Porcelain growled at Angler with a glare. It would have been terrifying if she didn't look so adorably sleepy.

"Just Valium. You feeling any calmer?" Angler asked, crouching beside her.

Porcelain was about to nod when her attention was called elsewhere. A loud booming voice entered the room, "Okay, no one better be dead. The paperwork would be a major bitch. I am so not in the mood for your crap, Por- Who the hell told the other assets about the situation!?" There standing a few feet from the elevator was the boss. Looking absolutely livid. He pointed at one of the hired guns standing nearby, "You. Status report. Now!"

"The target was neutralized by the other assets, sir. No permanent methods used, no casualties."

The boss nodded and peered at the girl, "Holy shit, what'd you do? Drug her? She looks stoned."

Porcelain's face turned down into an adorable pout and she crossed her arms, "I'm fine, thanks."

He chuckled. Then turned his attention toward the agents, "Who told you about the situation?"

Kid and Angler were quick to point the finger at Trigger. "Great, some friends you are." He mumbled under his breath.

The boss sighed, "Well, that's great and all. But, it tells me nothing. Who told you Trigger?"

Trigger stayed silent. Sure, Maria was a pain in the ass. But, he wasn't about to sell her out. He has a heart.

"No answer? Eh, I suppose it doesn't matter. No harm no foul right?" Nobody answered.

"Sheesh, tough crowd. Anyway, Trigger, Kid, Angler, and Porcelain return to your handlers."

The three standing nodded. The Kid helped Porcelain to her feet. Together, the four of them headed towards the elevators.

"You're not going to attack us again, are you?" The Kid asked the girl leaning heavily on him once they reached the elevators. She glanced up at him thoughtfully, "No. Unless you piss me off."

"Surely that's not hard from what we just saw." Trigger sniggered spitefully.

"You don't know anything about me!" Porcelain seethed.

"I know you're most definitely going to compromise Project Desolation. That's enough for me."

Angler placed a hand on his shoulder in silent warning. Realizing her close proximity, Trigger quickly shoved her off.

* * *

"What do you want to do about the assets?"

The blonde man just smiled, "Their meeting went much better than expected. I'm thinking about taking it in a whole other direction, actually. Team missions from here on out. They worked well together, don't you think?"

The secretary nodded and muttered a weak, "Yes, sir."

"Hmm. Let's just hope they don't disappoint." The head project manager of Project Desolation grinned with a sly gleam in his bright sky blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **# 1 Was this too farfetched? I don't think so... But, as usual I'm not sure.**_

 _ **# 2 I got stuck here. How are you supposed to describe an explosion?It's times like these I get upset I suck a metaphors.**_

 _ **# 3 Gotta love Mary Shelley. I hope this passes for a good code phrase thing.**_

 _ **# 4 Here, let me just explain what her fighting looks like and not actually give you any details. Ugh, I'm the worst.**_

 _ **# 5 Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, anyone?**_

 _ **Main Cast (in order of appearance):**_

 _ **The Kid – Finland**_

 _ **Trigger – Switzerland**_

 _ **Angler – Hungary**_

 _ **Porcelain – Belarus**_

 _ **The Boss – America**_

 _ **Okay, so Switzerland is a total ass in this first chapter and poor Belarus had a mental breakdown of attacking people. I feel bad about that... If this is continued you can rest assured you'll get character development for these two as penance. Reviews are marvelous and so is pie. Specifically blueberry.**_

 _ **-FRA**_


	2. Hell Breaks Loose & Who Are These Guys?

_**I totally got reviews! Ahhh! Thank you, random guest! I agree with you! Thank you so much, you are the first person to review! Also, you have made my decade and you helped me when I had no idea where to go with the plot. You inspire me and you're the best.**_

 _ **TheClockworkStarling: Thank you for your honeyed words! No, seriously they were the greatest. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, because I put a lot of work into it! Seriously, these chapters are twice as long as anything I've ever written.**_

 _ **Bisexual cookie: Thank you so much for the review! I hope this chapter lives up to the first one.**_

 _ **Warning: Guns and swear words.**_

* * *

"I'm afraid a missing person's case is below our pay grade, little one." Ivan said as he oiled the barrel of his AK-47*(1), his .9mm glock close by.

Lili gulped, finding herself involuntarily intimidated by the large Russian man before her. "Additionally, you say that he's been missing for three years? Surely you understand the window for finding your big brother has long been smashed to pieces." He grinned at her in what he probably thought was a pleasant way. Lili suppressed a shiver.

"I'm a-aware. But, I can pay you."

Ivan gazed at the small young woman with interest. She was beautiful, he supposed. Long blond hair arranged in two plaits slung over her shoulders, framing her face and wide innocent turquoise eyes. Her facial features were delicate, from her button nose to her drawn lips.

"Gilbert." Ivan called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving her's, the pleasantly chillingly smirk ever present.

Lili heard the one called Gilbert before she saw him. An eerily unique laugh filled the room as heavy foot steps sauntered toward the office of the old auto-shop garage the members of Severance currently operated out of.

His red eyes were the first thing she noticed as he stepped out of the dark and into the dimly lit room. "Kesese~ You rang, Anführer?"

Lili almost winced at the sound of his voice, she wondered briefly if speaking might hurt the man.

"I'm finished listening to this one. You will take over from here for me, da?" Ivan did not wait for Gilbert's reply. He pushed away from the table causing the the legs of his chair to screech across the cement floor.

Lili watched with a sad expression as Ivan left the room, leaving her with his subordinate.

"Aw, don't worry. Ivan is always like that, Mädel. Best not to take it personal." Gilbert said as he flopped into the now vacant chair and propped his legs up on the table, crossing them at the ankles.

"So, what can the awesome me help you with?" He said with a smirk.

Lili was quickly becoming fed up with her treatment at the hands of these _vandals_. "Might I trouble you for a piece of paper and a pencil?" She asked. Anyone who knew the soft spoken girl would surely catch the faint edge in her tone.

Gilbert gave a long sigh, but stood and retrieved blank scratch paper from a nearby printer and a pen. He slammed them on the table in front of the girl a few inches from Ivan's glock and rifle. He very much enjoyed when she flinched in surprise.

Almost growling, Lili snatched up the pen and began scribbling something on the paper. She then stood, turning to face Gilbert.

She glared up at him and Gilbert had to suppress a chuckle at how plain _cute_ she was. He was sure she wouldn't appreciate that thought.

Lili handed him the paper and watched his reaction, incredibly pleased with herself.

Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise, "That's a lot of zero's..." His face whipped back up to her, he wasted no time. "What's the job, Häschen?"

Lili tried very hard _not_ to punch Gilbert in his incredibly pale face at the pet name. Yes, she spoke German too and no, she is not your bunny. Nevertheless, she let it slide, because _finally_ she's being taken seriously.

* * *

"Hmm, an interesting notion to be sure." Eduard von Bock murmured as he typed furiously at his computer. "And you said this was all the client gave you?"

Gilbert nodded furiously, his silver hair bouncing. "Ja, is it enough to go on?"

"It's... sparse to be sure. He's been missing for _three_ years? What has she been doing all this time?" Eduard absent-mindedly adjusted his glasses further up onto his nose with a finger and resumed typing.

"She said something about trying the police for a time."

Eduard snorted, "They can't do anything, honestly."

Gilbert sprang up excitedly, "That's what I said! She didn't much appreciate the comment, though."

"You get punched again?" Eduard asked, bored with the conversation already.

"No, mostly she just glared."

"That's a new record for you, then."

"Hey!" Gilbert cried indignantly. Then he shuffled a bit, "Did you find anything yet?"

"Why? Eager to bring news to your girlfriend?"

From somewhere further back in the garage, Matthias joined in, "Ha! He wishes."

"Haha, you're all bastards. And _no,_ Eduard. Actually, the little miss is _loaded_. Who wouldn't help her for the cash?" Gilbert defended. _God_ , his colleagues were assholes.

"Regardless, I'm not going to magically conjure up a lead in ten minutes. Now go away. I need to concentrate." Eduard dismissed him.

Satisfied Gilbert turned to leave, but was stopped by Eduard's voice, "What's the šeff have to say about this?"

"I was just going to tell him about it now." Gilbert shrugged.

Eduard gave a curt nod and turned back to his work as Matthias emerged from somewhere in the back. He was carrying a large box of motorcycle parts and various tools. "I thought Ivan was the one handling the Zwingli girl's consultation. Did he storm off from the interview?"

Matthias meandered over toward the black Moto Guzzi motorcycle*(2) near the garage doors and knelt beside it, setting the box to his left. He rifled through the box for a second, then pulled out a wrench and set to tinkering.

"Yeah, he pulled that whole, "Oh, I can't go on! Help me, Awesome Gilbert; you're my only hope!" again." Gilbert feigned a damsel in distress pose. Matthias raised an eyebrow at Gilbert's antics, but quickly shrugged it off. He'd been here long enough to recognize that most people ignored Gilbert, because he's a dork.

"Don't let Ivan catch you like that." A new voice belonging to Lukas Bondevik came from the garage entrance. He stood there eyeing his colleagues wearily with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Gilbert grinned, "Actually, I'm the one that's been here the longest. I'm sure the rules only apply to newbies, like you."

Lukas rolled his eyes and dropped the bag unceremoniously on the ground. It gave a loud **whump** as it slammed on the cement.

" _Damn!_ What is _in_ that bag, 'Devik?" Matthias said, setting his box down and going over to inspect the black duffle more closely.

"Probably one of Emil's girlfriends." Eduard mumbled, still entranced by his computer screen.

"Emil doesn't date." Lukas insisted.

Matthias and Gilbert shared a serious look over his bike.

" _Sure,_ he doesn't buddy. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Gilbert passed him with a pat on the should as he crossed the garage towards Ivan's office.

Just before he entered Ivan's office a dramatic **clank** sounded and he heard Matthias rage, " _Dammit!_ Where the hell is West when you need him? And why is it so fucking dark?" Gilbert stifled a chuckle and opened the rotted wooden door to his boss' office.

"Anführer?" Gilbert asked, tentatively. Sure, Ivan was his boss and he'd follow the man to hell and back, but _damn_ could he be scary when pissed off. Gilbert had been with him even before he had started Severance, so he had seen some pretty intense displays of anger from the ex-KGB agent.

He found him nursing a bottle of vodka. He was strewn haphazardly on the couch across from his desk.

"Gilbert! Moy tovarishch!" Ivan cheered and gestured toward his desk chair for Gilbert to join him. He quickly complied. "So, what is on your mind, comrade? Is it about Zwingli?"

Gilbert nodded, "Ja, it is. I think it would behoove the company to further pursue her case."

"So, she wasn't lying when she said she could pay..." Ivan murmured thoughtfully. "I suppose you have already gone ahead and asked Eduard to look into it?"

"Ja, Herr."

Ivan hummed, "Very well. I will get in touch with my contacts and ask around. I wonder how Yao is doing...?"

* * *

"Kid, are you in position?" Angler asked as she turned the ignition key toward herself, shutting the car off.

"That is an affirmative, Angler. Isn't it such a nice day? The visibility is amazing." Came his chipper reply.

Trigger couldn't quell the urge to roll his eyes when Angler agreed with him that, it was indeed a very clear day. Porcelain's mask of indifference didn't waver.

Smirking, Trigger directed a question toward Angler, "So I take it you're staying in the car again today?"

She resisted retorting as her hands white knuckled the steering wheel. _Honestly, this jerk._ Angler inwardly griped.

Porcelain narrowed her gaze, but stayed silent.

Angler disregarded Porcelain's unbecoming language, as she had learned quickly not to question the young woman in trivial things. "Hear that, Trigger? I know when I'm needed and when I'm not. I don't jump the gun like _some_ people in this vehicle." _Dammit. I wasn't supposed to let him get to me_. Angler glared at the car company insignia in the middle of the steering wheel like it had somehow offended her.

Trigger bristled, "That was _one_ time! I had every reason to think he was reaching fo-"

"Can you two fuckers shut your mouths? I'm sick of listening to you argue like two bitches in heat on every fucking mission. I can take down one target by myself and last time I checked, Trigger you're stuck in this piece of shit too." Porcelain spoke with virtually zero inflection.

On the other end of the coms, Kid couldn't suppress his grin at her words. They had been on two other missions since their meeting a month ago and admittedly the arguing was getting on his nerves. But, it always paved the way for Porcelain to brutally pummel them into submission with her monotone way of speaking _and_ swearing. Kid couldn't lie, he looked forward to eavesdropping on their conversations.

Since he was a sniper and in charge of surveying the scene from above, his teammates often forgot about his presence on their missions until he actually spoke or shot someone. The Kid doesn't mind this much, though. As long as they don't ignore him when he's on the ground, he's good.

Kid noted how after Porcelain left, Angler and Trigger sat in a tense silence. Kid's handsome baby-face was turned downward in a small frown as he watched Porcelain approach the target through his sniper scope. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Angler and Trigger held such animosity toward one another.

Well, actually he could.

Angler was put in charge of most everything by their boss. Trigger was jealous.

Add that to the fact that Angler was strictly a reserve member of the team and as such, she is hardly ever called for in the field. Angler mostly just drives the van. Which is a feat in and of itself, they've never been caught with Angler in the drivers seat. _She's like the female version of the protagonist from those Jason Statham movies, The Transporter 1-3._ Kid thought. Trigger probably believes she's all talk, and no action.

Kid's attention was pulled away from his musings as Porcelain made her move on the target. She played the part of a damsel to lure the target onto an empty street, closed off for construction. He followed her willingly, no hesitation apparent in his demeanor.

Then he noticed, around a corner about fifty feet from Porcelain, another possible contact. He raised his fist and signaled some one behind him forward.

Frantically, Kid muttered in his com, "Bogey at your six. Get out of there, Porcelain."

She didn't answer him, she just shifted quick as lightning behind her target and pulled him into a sleeper hold.

Her eyes scanned until she saw who Kid was talking about. Sure enough, dead in front of her seven contacts approached her. She scanned them and cursed, "Shit, I'm outnumbered and out gunned. They have fully automatic weapons."

She addressed the men in front of her, "Come any closer and his neck snaps!" She called, tightening her arms around the gangly brunnette in her arms, causing her to struggle against her grip.

"Looks like I'm stuck with a human shield until I get back-up. Kid, can you help me out down here?" Porcelain muttered through the coms, ignoring her captive's pleas for mercy.

Kid grunted through the coms and after a few seconds answered, "I'm a little-" There was some loud shuffling and Kid finished, "-busy right now." She froze as Kid's com relayed to her a fist fight from the roof.

"Angler. Trigger, please tell me you fuckers are on your way."*(3)

"We got your back. On our way." Angler's usually cheery voice was all business and seconds later the van came barreling down the street. It came to a skidded halt at Porcelain's nine o'clock as the sliding doors slammed open and there was Trigger, behind a Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun.

She briefly wondered where they were hiding that monster, then the bullets starting flying. Making a split second decision, Porcelain dived behind a CAT backhoe.

She slammed her captive into the side of the vehicle violently as the sound of gun shots rang out through the air, "Oh God. Please don't kill me, pretty lady."

Porcelain rolled her eyes and looked the idiot right in the eyes, noticing they were a pleasant and calming oceanic blue, "What's your name?"

A confused look flashed across his face and he gulped, "T-toris Laurinaitis, miss."

She nodded, "That's nice." Her tone showed she didn't really care, "Now listen up, Toris." Porcelain grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face so close their noses were almost touching. "This is a dangerous situation. You probably won't live through it. I'll try my best to keep you alive, as the mission has warranted. I need you to be brave (I can't carry your ass to the van) but, not stupid. No panicking. Stick close to me, ya got all that, Toris?"

He nodded and flinched as another round of bullets whistled through the air and police sirens sounded in the distance.

"Kid, how're you doing up there?" Porcelain asked.

He huffed a bit and answered, "I'm fine. On my way down. But, I'm gonna need a new rifle."

"Head in the direction of the park. The extraction point is compromised. We'll pick you up as soon as we get Porcelain and the package. Stay out of trouble, Kid." Angler advised, backdropped by Trigger's battle cries and smack talk aimed at the enemy.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Porcelain griped. There were only seven guys. They should have been completely mowed down by Trigger's M2HB by now.

That's when she noticed the sirens had gotten louder and their new friend; a helicopter. "You guys, we've got company." She hissed.

"Porcelain, get out of here and rendezvous with The Kid. Trigger and I are going to lead them off." Angler ordered.

Without another word she grabbed Toris and dashed toward a nearby alleyway. The sound of tires screeching across pavement as her only form of travel sped off down the street.

Great, no ID, no weapon, and she has to worry about a prisoner. This mission just keeps getting better and better.

"Kid, where the fuck are you?"

* * *

 _ **Oh no! The gang is split!**_

 _ **# 1 Did you know that the K in AK stands for Kalashnikov? I totally didn't.**_

 _ **# 2 Denmark's motorcycle is important. Not to the plot or anything, but it is.**_

 _ **# 3 I was so close to ending this chapter right here. You have no idea, the temptation is all too real.**_

 _ **Here we see that I have given Russia his own team of contract killers, plus Estonia. Isn't that nice?**_

 _ **I promise to you Hungary fans currently annoyed at her current driving job, she**_ **will** _ **get her moment and she is just as badass as everyone else. Be patient, lovelies.**_

 _ **Earlier today someone suggested I do a nyotalia spy cheerleader fic based off of this book series called**_ **The Squad** ** _. Yeah, I almost died when that conversation happened..._**

 ** _-FRA_**


	3. Shit Shit Banana Split

_**Special thanks to all you lovelies that have favorited and followed this story. Your interest makes my heart swell with happy feelings and other nice junk!**_

 _ **Fluff Helps Everything: I'm happy you like it! I'll definitely do my best to give you more Switzerland. I'm surprised about the more Belarus bit, though. I actually think I've been leaning too heavily on her POV (It's because I like her so much, Belarus is awesome!).**_

 _ **Ninilia: Thanks so much! I really like them as a group too. I'm surprised I haven't seen the four of them together more often.**_

* * *

"I have hand it to you, Alfie. Your people are still alive." Matthew Williams sat across from Alfred Jones, unconsciously mirroring him out of years of habit. The two were twins, though they decided against sharing a last name when they began pursuing their individual careers. It turned out to work well enough for them. Matthew tended to shy away from the press and the public in general, so if Alfred was careful he was never associated with the CEO of a company specializing in foreign contracts.

When they were younger, it was a favorite past-time of theirs to switch places. Though, they could never quite get the other's personality down they had fooled many people over the years. Matthew found it hard to replicate Alfred's stentorian charm and all around charisma. While Alfred struggled to master his twin's sarcasm and quiet demeanor.

Alfred smirked, "Of course they are! When have I ever lied to you about the agents my program produces?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at him, "How about when you tried to convince me that Lupus was professional?"

Alfred chuckled, a little embarrassed. It had been awhile since Lupus and Lóng had been sent out into the field on their assigned missions. Honestly, Alfred had forgotten about the first trial members of the Desolation Project. Granted, they weren't trial members anymore. Phase one had gone off without a hitch and both agents were still active, five years later.

"Aw, you can't seriously be holding that against me, Mattie. Lupus performs just fine in the field. Better than expected, even!" Alfred grinned at his brother, a look that had already won the hearts of almost half the people in the United States. Matthew supposed Alfred thought it made him look endearingly goofy. But, to Matthew he just looked labrador puppy; annoying and stupid.

"And you're damn lucky he's so efficient. Still a pain trying to get information from him, though. Lóng is definitely my favorite, so compliant." He brushed some of his honey colored locks from his face. Though, the two were brothers there were slight differences in their appearance. For instance, Matthew's hair is a lighter blonde and slightly longer than Alfred's and his muted violet eyes are much softer than Alfred's startling sky blue orbs. He's slighter in build as well, but only by a small degree.

Alfred nodded, "So, what're your plans for this newest batch? They aren't designed to be assigned to personnel exchanges..."

"I'll most likely put them in leadership positions for teams doing foreign contracts. Speaking of personnel exchanges, I'm assuming phase three will be foreign dignitaries?"

"No, I'm going to start closer to home. I have to get solidly loyal votes. Based on the continued success of both personnel exchange trial agents, I'll start with men and women with the most power in the States. If I can get them behind me, the Presidency should be a synch. Then, for phase four I'll put someone I trust in charge of Desolation for when we increase the amount of assets produced." Alfred explained, sounding uncharacteristically thoughtful.

"Sounds like plan. On a completely unrelated note, what became of Francis? I know Arthur is still head of the academy, but Francis' skills haven't been needed since phase one."

Alfred gave a sly smile, "He's been under surveillance; has a business I keep my eye on. I've taken measures to insure he returns to the program when he's called."

"God, you're scary. Guess we really are brothers, huh?"

Alfred just shrugged noncommittally. The two brothers admittedly had a slightly strained relationship, mostly built on mutual respect and fear, as neither were exactly good people. Though, there was a time in their earlier years when most of their pernicious tendencies were directed at each other, they moved past this chapter of their lives. Later, choosing to observe a truce amongst themselves and eventually becoming united in purpose. Though, Alfred is much more ambitious, Matthew can be just as dangerous.

There was a timid knock and Alfred's secretary peeked her head in the door to Matthew's office, "Senator Jones, if you want to make your 3 o'clock, it's best we leave soon."

Alfred sighed and clapped his hands on the arms of his chair, "Well, I'll see you later, Mattie. I've got a press conference to attend. Lies to feed the media and all that."

Matthew stood and walked his brother to the door leading to his office, he shook his hand and sent him off. Alfred heard Matthew's office door close and turned for a look. Reading the gilded gold lettering on the door to his brother's office out of habit:

 _Matthew Williams_

 _CEO Quarter Brink Enterprises_

* * *

"Hey, Eduard, wake up!"

Eduard almost jumped out of his skin at the rude awakening, "Shit, Lukas!" He exclaimed, then winced at the massive headache he was now sporting. Removing his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and attempted to smooth down his messy bed-head.

"What do you want?" He addressed Lukas, who offered him the second cup of coffee in his hand in his non-dominant hand.

"Ivan wants to know if you've found anything." Lukas' face was devoid of emotion as he delivered the news.

Eduard slumped in his seat and was about to groan and throw his face back onto the desk where he had previously fallen asleep when a loud ping interrupted his despair. Eduard snapped his head up toward the computer screen and let out a cheer, "I found him!"

"Keep it down, Bock!" Matthias griped, tossing a pillow from where he was splayed on the couch next to Eduard's work station.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Lukas asked, bored as Eduard frantically verified what was on his computer screen.

"Dude, Eduard was asleep too!" Matthias sat up to glare at his childhood friend, his usually unruly hair looking extra disheveled.

Lukas folded his arms, unimpressed. "He pulled an all nighter, what's your excuse?"

Matthias pouted, "I was the first one here and eight is really early. Not even the Beilschmidts are here, man!"

"Guys, shut up! Where is Ivan?" Eduard interjected, quickly loosing his cool. He had been searching for Lili's brother for three days now and this was the first whiff he'd caught of the supposedly kidnapped Vash Zwingli.

"What do you need me for, Eduard?" The three members of Severance whirled around to face the door to find Ivan with an unnerving grin on his face, flanked on either side by the Beilschmidt brothers. Honestly, the guy had good intentions. But, he was also unintentionally terrifying with all of his childishly innocent expressions. The guy was former KGB for crying out loud! The other members of Severance, aside from Gilbert, figured that he couldn't be as nice as he tried to seem. They argued that Gilbert's life debt to the man had to be the reason for his relatively positive image of the giant Russian.

Eduard gulped, "I think I found Zwingli, šeff."

"This is good. I wasn't able to get any information from my contacts. Very disappointing." Based on the incontestable homicidal aura emanating from the boss of Severance, it was obvious Ivan found it to be a little more than just "disappointing."

"It was in New York. Live footage from a news helicopter. Apparently, he isn't the best of company. Though, he's long gone now, there were witnesses. They are likely still within the city's limits."

"May I see the footage?" Ivan spoke as he made his way further into the garage, Gilbert and Ludwig following. The latter of which was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Eduard replayed news networks coverage of the van once everyone was gathered behind him around the large monitors. They watched as the scene come into view, starting with a picture of a young man and woman who were hiding behind a yellow CAT backhoe. The camera panned further forward to reveal a road cordoned off for construction and what the couple must've been hiding from. A group of armed men were suppressing an old rundown van as reinforcements from the police joined in. Inside the van was a blonde man operating a machine gun out of the side door, "That's him." Eduard pointed. Then the couple dashed to a nearby alleyway and the door to the van slammed shut as it sped off. "And then the rest of it is the van evading the police. It's actually pretty great, whoever driving that piece of crap is amazing. The police end up losing them and the video is over. I already ran the plates. Nothing came up. Our only bet is the couple at the beginning of the video."

Ivan was silent for a minute, "Rewind to the when they ran into the alley and see if you can give me a close up of the young woman's face."

It took only seconds for Eduard to comply. Blowing up the image of a delicate looking girl with a rather sour expression on her face, a hand to her ear.

"How long ago was this filmed?" Ivan asked.

"A day ago."

Ivan narrowed his gaze, "That girl is not just a witness. Eduard, track the girl's whereabouts. I want to know exactly where to be to find them when we arrive in New York. Gentlemen, pack your things. We're leaving Berlin as soon as possible."

* * *

"Alright, out!" Angler ordered as she pulled to the side of the country road and slammed the break. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car. "And grab two wrenches while you're at it!" Angler called from outside, keeping the driver door open as she whipped out a knife and used it to separate the plastic covering from the metal door. There stuffed inside amongst the wiring were two sets of new license plates. She smirked, proud of herself for doing this to both front seat doors of the old black van. Quickly she pulled out a set and slammed the door, walking around to the other side of the car to meet Trigger. She handed him one of the plates and took a wrench from him and one of the flashlights he had also brought. Those would certainly come in handy, as it was already night.

Trigger set out to work immediately. He rounded the back of the van and called to Angler, who was removing the front plate. "What's the plan after this? We've been driving for a whole day now, we're home free, right?" He said as he balanced the flashlight between his neck and shoulder.

Angler was silent for a minute. "I'm not sure. I think we're fine. But, do you think we'd be fine heading back into the city?"

Trigger furrowed his brows. "It's certainly risky. I know they caught at least part of my face on camera. What about you?" Trigger asked as he finished removing the license plate.

"I was wearing a hat, any traffic cam footage would have missed my face." Trigger could hear the grin in her voice. A few seconds later he really could see her smirking face as she met him at the back of the van. "We could go back. But, you'd have to be extra careful about anyone seeing that pretty face of yours." Her words were meant to taunt, but Trigger ignored them like a champ. He preferred quarreling with his fellow teammate when he was the instigator.

"Did you finish already?" He asked, tightening the second bolt. Angler nodded.

"So how about it?" She said, referring back to what they had been discussing moments ago, "We don't have time to wait for them at a safe house this far outside city limits. Head quarters would freak if we showed up unsuccessful, so we can't go back to them. We have to go get Kid and Porcelain to complete the mission."

Trigger thought about it as he finished securing the plate. He stood and turned to her, "I suppose you're right."

Angler grinned widely and then sobered, as if she had remembered something. "How do you think they're faring? Kid was attacked on the roof. Someone told them we would be there, so those men must know what they look like."

Trigger shrugged, "They're fine. Both trained agents. The important question is who told?"

Angler blinked at him for a moment, "You don't think it was one of the team, do you?!" She exclaimed.

"Honestly? I don't know. It could be one of us, or someone higher up." Trigger looked away with a perplexed expression. He didn't voice his suspicion of Angler, however.

"It's best not to dwell on it. You'll freak everyone out." She cautioned.

Trigger gave a slight nod in agreement. The two of them then climbed into the van and headed back toward the city.

* * *

"There's no need for such drastic measures, Porcelain! They've only been gone since yesterday. I'm sure they're coming back. Besides, it isn't like we can finish the mission without them when they're still alive." Kid pleaded desperately with Porcelain as she eyed the car she was currently planning to make him hot-wire, since she herself didn't know how.

It was a shiny new Dodge Durango and to Porcelain, it was much more appealing than Angler's piece of junk van. Plus, she was sick of walking everywhere. Last night they slept in one of those homeless people villages. In short, Porcelain was not in a good mood today.

Toris looked at the two of them in confusion, "Wait, how do you know they're alive?"

Porcelain narrowed her gaze and gestured to a store window with TVs showing the local news' coverage of their teammates' escape from the city. Toris flushed in embarrassment and quickly turned away from her piercing gaze.

Porcelain ignored Toris and addressed her teammate with a flat look, "Okay, then what do you suggest we do?"

"There's a city safe house nearby, right? We head there. Angler and Trigger will know to look for us there and we can better keep watch of Toris."

"You're on a first name basis with the captive now?"

Toris winced at Porcelain's words and The Kid just shrugged.

Porcelain looked back and forth between the two with a fiercely annoyed look on her face. "Fine. We'll head to the safe house."

Both men breathed a sigh of relief as she turned in the direction of the safe house and stomped off, the two of them following closely behind.

"So, why exactly were we sent to get you." Kid asked with mild interest after they had traveled a good few blocks. Technically he didn't need to know. He was just an agent after all and agents don't ask questions. They follow orders.

Toris gave him a sidelong glance, "Even if I knew. I'm guessing I wouldn't be permitted to tell you."

His answer surprised The Kid, as it was the first time since they met up that Toris had given off an air contrary to his first impression, which to be frank, was weak. But, just now he sounded unnaturally evasive. The Kid was now positive he knew something. He shouldered his rifle bag and continued walking as if nothing happened.

The trio arrived about ten minutes later in a part of town were few police patrolled. "We need to lay low the rest of they way. None of us are scary enough to ward off the locals." said The Kid. Porcelain and Toris nodded their agreement, but there wasn't much they could do. So, they continued, hoping they wouldn't get noticed.

After a few minutes more minutes of tense walking, they made it to the safe house without incident. The entrance was a metal door with an eye slot, in an alleyway.

Porcelain wasted no time, she stepped to the door and knocked.

Moments later the eye slot slide open. A pair of black sunglasses appeared in the slot and asked, "The fallen angel becomes a malignant devil."

Porcelain answered, "Yet even that enemy of God and man had friends and associates in his desolation; I am alone."

The door opened to reveal the rest of the mysterious man with the black sunglasses. He had dark styled hair and was wearing button down shirt and dark pants. "You idiots with those fuckers that almost got arrested yesterday?" He drawled as he ushered them through the door.

Porcelain glared at him. "I don't know. Has anybody ever told you only douche bags where sunglasses indoors?"

"Fuck off, bitch." He shot back.

The Kid quickly stepped in before Porcelain could retaliate. As he was sure she had already devised six different and very painful ways of killing him with his own sunglasses. "I'm The Kid, this is Toris, and that's Porcelain." He said with a friendly smile.

The man snorted, "I'm Vegas. How long do you plan on staying here?"

Porcelain clicked her tongue, "Until the end of the day. After that, if our teammates still haven't shown up, I'm stealing a car."

Vegas only responded with a vaguely impressed, "Heh." An awkward silence followed after him and quickly engulfed the room.

Porcelain continued thinking up ways to eliminate Vegas, as she still didn't like him. Right now she was at ten different variations. Some more slight than others.

The Kid was trying desperately to think of an ice breaker conversation starter and was continually falling up short.

Vegas was concocting new ways to insult them all. So, far he hadn't come up with anything he was satisfied with. He wanted each one to be scathing enough to insight fear.

Toris, the captive, was hoping that no matter what, no one would die. He wasn't sure he could handle a situation with dead people.

The silence persisted and it felt as if it might go on endlessly, until it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

 _ **Here have some plot. Who are Lupus and Lóng? Who are Arthur and Francis and how are they important? How is Quarter Brink Enterprises involved? How did those baddies find our heroes? From where did Ivan recognize Belarus? Is there really a traitor in the team? Does Toris know something? Seriously, I hinted at so much in this chapter. I don't even know what to do with myself.**_ _ **So, I've skipped some introductions. Sorry about that. Here you go:**_

 _ **Severance Members (in order of appearance):**_

 _ **Ivan: Russia**_

 _ **Gilbert: Prussia**_

 _ **Eduard: Estonia**_

 _ **Matthias: Denmark**_

 _ **Lukas: Norway**_

 _ **Ludwig: Germany**_

 _ **Other characters (more or less in order of appearance):**_

 _ **Lili: Liechtenstein**_

 _ **The Boss/Alfred: America**_

 _ **Matthew: Canada**_

 _ **Toris: Lithuania**_

 _ **Vegas: Molossia**_

 _ **Super astronomical herculean mammoth sized thanks for reading. Honestly, you're the best! You know what else is the best? Reviews!**_

 _ **-FRA**_


	4. What Happens To Vegas

_**Gah! I'm sorry this is way later than I usually update. I'm in the states right now and there is all this stuff I need to do. I am no longer a woman of leisure. )=**_

 _ **Bisexual cookie: Thank you, I try. =D**_

 _ **Ninilia: I'll keep at it, thanks for telling me. Finland is hard because he's a sniper. Generally a sniper isn't going to know hand-to-hand combat, their specialty is strictly guns. But, Hungary is going to get her day in the sun, trust me. Also, I'm super glad you're enjoying this story so much! It warms my soul, to be honest!**_

 _ **Warning: Brain mush, gun shot wounds, and swearing.**_

* * *

Matthew held the cellphone to his ear and took a deep breath as it rang. He was definitely not looking forward to this phone call.

Alfred picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

Matthew couldn't keep the frown from his face, "Alfred, we have a problem."

"What." His brother's voice immediately took on a dangerous edge.

"Lóng just reported in, an old friend of yours is looking for one of our people."

"Which friend?" Alfred's voice was steadily becoming more dangerous.

"Ivan Braginski." Alfred didn't take the news too well. Matthew winced at the smattering of curses and death threats that followed his answer.

* * *

"Did Yao have any information for you?" Matthias asked conversationally.

Ivan gave him an annoyed look, "Sadly, he did not. We're working solely based on Eduard's information."

Gilbert snickered, "I pity him if the mission goes south. I wonder if we'll even be able to catch him if it does?"

Ivan glared warningly at Gilbert over his large nose, "I don't believe we'll have to. Eduard chose to be a part of Severance. He will except the consequences of his actions like a man."

Each member of Severance had their own reasons for following the terrifying and merciless Russian brute. Eduard had known Ivan since he was young. Their relationship wasn't always as civil as it is now. In actuality, he joined because his childhood bully asked and he was too afraid to decline. Though, Ivan has mellowed with age and Eduard only fears him out of habit now.

Ivan met Gilbert during his time with the KGB*. Gilbert was an agent for the Bundesnachrichtendienst** (BND), a foreign intelligence agency in Germany. He was also a double agent, secretly working for the KGB. He was on a mission with a few other agents when something went wrong and his cover was blown. Ivan was sent by the KGB to kill one of Gilbert's associates. He ended up saving Gilbert instead. Gilbert has been with the Russian man ever since. He even followed him into the Russian mafia after the KGB was dissolved.

Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, never planned on joining. In fact, he didn't know what his elder brother was doing for years. He didn't care either. He had tried many times to understand why his stalwart brother would betray his own country and always came up blank. Years ago, before he left, Gilbert had left him with a burner phone. He instructed him to only use it in the event of an emergency. Ludwig planned to never call, he didn't need his traitor brother's help. Then, he fell in love with a humble girl called Elsbeth. She was targeted because of Ludwig and held hostage by some of Gilbert's enemies, looking for information about his brother that he just didn't have. When Ludwig couldn't give them what they wanted; kind, lovely Elsbeth was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. Ludwig barely managed to escape and coincidentally he made it out with the burner phone. He called it, not knowing what else to do and the rest is history.

Lukas and Matthias are childhood friends and the newest members to join Severance. If you asked, they'd tell you their backstory isn't nearly as interesting as the others'. They were asked to join by Ivan. They met on a job in St. Lucia, a small island country in North America. Their client had hired two separate groups, in the hopes that the job would get done quicker. He planned to pay the successful party and dismiss the other without pay. At first, it was a race to catch the cartel smuggling drugs onto the island. Then, during a particularly intense standoff, Matthias suggested they work together. Afterward, Ivan was so impressed with their skills he offered them permanent positions.

"We are at the targets' last known location." Ludwig alerted his team.

Matthias spoke, "This is the edge of the ghetto. You think we got lucky and they were shot for looking at someone funny?" Lukas smacked the back of his head, to which Matthias responded with mature a "Hey!"

The group of five climbed out of the 2010 Hummer H3 as Ivan turned on the communication channel and asked Eduard "Which way from here, priyatel'?"

Eduard, who was currently holed up in a hotel staring at his computer, jumped when the channel opened and Ivan's voice blasted through. He fell out of his chair and scrambled to get re-situated in a timely manner. He pressed the output button on his comm. "S-south. They headed South." He tripped over his words, still a bit flustered. Ivan hummed in recognition and the five set off.

It didn't take long to find the trio's location. Matthias mentioned that his wild "girlfriend" came this way with two of his "buddies" behind his back. After that, the locals were more than willing to tell them where they went.

Within minutes they were standing in front of the building their targets' were inside.

Ivan motioned to Gilbert and he stepped forward, a stainless steel Desert Eagle .50 AE*** in his left hand. He raised the other to knock on the door.

* * *

The Kid breathed a sigh of relief as Vegas left to answer the door. The suffocating atmosphere disappearing with him as he mumbled something about how it must be their idiot friends knocking. The Kid had decided Vegas was more than a little bitter about his job. The Kid didn't blame him. He figured that he'd hate it too.

The three listened as the sound of the sliding the eye door signaled that Vegas was going to ask for the password. Except that, the sound of Vegas' voice never came. A deafening **BANG** reverberated through the building, replacing his voice with the sound of a gun shot and most likely his death.

Toris screamed as Porcelain shoved him to the ground behind an old floral print couch. The Kid lunged for his rifle bag. He pulled out two .9mm pistols and tossed one to Porcelain. They clicked off the safety and aimed toward the door.

Kid looked at Porcelain out of the corner of his eye as sounds of the door being kicked down continued to shake the small space, "There isn't a back door or window here, is there?"

Porcelain steeled her gaze, "No."

With that, the door finally gave and a chillingly raspy voice floated through the room, "Kesese~ Here's Johnny! Kese, I've always wanted to do that. Guys, watch where you step. Make sure you don't get brains on your shoes."

The sound of shoes squishing in what remained of Vegas' head were heard and Toris had to fight the wave of nausea that hit him after accidentally conjuring the image. Seconds later a sinister looking man with blood red eyes and snowy white hair stepped in, behind him towered a man who could only be a giant. Toris peeked his head up from behind the couch, unable to fight his curiosity at hearing the newcomer's voice and whimpered at the sight.

"Hallo, Kinder." The red eyed man grinned at the three of them, "We have some questions we'd like to ask." The snowy haired man stepped aside to make way for the giant as more terrifying men filled the small space. Toris tried to ignore the pink and red mush that caked the bottoms of their shoes, but failed and found himself emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Natalya Arlovskaya. It has been awhile." Porcelain briefly glanced around the room for another woman that could have been this "Natalya" and quickly found that she was the only one he could be talking to. "It has been a long time, da?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." She deadpanned, her eyes narrowed and her gun still trained on him.

The purple eyed giant just smiled at her, "Mmm," He mused, "you were very young when we met. But, I find it interesting you claim you don't know who I am... or yourself for that matter."

The Kid looked at Porcelain from out of the corner of his eye, silently trying to figure out what was going on. Porcelain glanced over at him and just shook her head. Kid couldn't decide if that meant she didn't know what was happening either, or she wasn't going to explain.

The giant finally turned his attention toward the guns the two agents had when they adjusted their aim after their silent conversation. "Now, what are those for? I only wish to ask you few questions. It isn't polite to point guns at people during civil conversations." With that he raised hand and gestured two fingers in their direction. In an instant the other four men accompanying him had their weapons aimed at The Kid and Porcelain. "You will hand your weapons over, or I will have Gilbert blow your brains out like your little friend in the doorway, da?" A shiver ran down Toris' spine at the man's words.

The Kid and Porcelain finally relented by slowly setting the pistols on the floor and kicking them over. The red eyed man, who could only be Gilbert smirked at them and retrieved the weapons, admiring them briefly before he stashed them away.

The giant grinned, "That's better. Now please, sit." He said and gestured to the floral couch Toris was still behind. The Kid nodded to Porcelain as if to tell her that they best go with it for now and the two sat on either side of the top half of Toris' head, as he was still watching the action warily.

"Now, Natalya I would like ask you how you're alive. But, I'm afraid I am not here for you." As he spoke the other men gathered around him, their guns trained expertly on the trio.

The Kid glanced at them, "I thought you said it wasn't polite to point guns during civil conversations Mr...?" He trailed off expecting to catch the man's name.

The giant just gave them a childishly malicious grin, "Who I am does not matter. Besides, this conversation is between the two of you and me. They will not be participating."

The Kid and Porcelain sat in silence as Toris tried to get his breathing under control. "Tell me where your comrade is. The blonde one with the machine gun."

The Kid answered, as the two agents had decided during their silent conversation that he would be doing all the speaking, "We don't know."

He nodded, "That is too bad. Will they be coming to retrieve the three of you?"

"That's unlikely."

The giant gave another terrifying smile, "You should make sure you're telling the truth. I don't much appreciate liars." His smile widened as he leaned forward conspiratorially, like he was going to tell them a secret, "I don't believe you."

There was a tense silence. The giant man grinning as Toris and the agents' discomfort increased. The Kid could tell that Porcelain was calculating her odds against the five men. He didn't care how good she was. There was no way she could take on this many guys with that many guns by herself. They were completely stuck.

Just as this thought ran through his head an ear-splitting **SPAT** resounded through the small space, accompanied by an overwhelmingly bright light that came from behind Toris.

 _ **I'm really sorry about the record breaking short length chapter. Buh, I freaking miss my desert home. The United States is a killer, let me tell you. (well, mostly just Utah)**_

 _ **Look! I finally figured out asterisks. I'm so proud of me.**_

 _ ***KGB stands for Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti.**_

 _ ****This is totally a real thing. German is a crazy language. I'm not even sure if there's a word in the English language that's used day-to-day that can rival it.**_

 _ ***** I'm not a big fan of guns... but, this thing is beautiful. Check it out!**_

 _ **So, there you have it; confirmation that China is a "personnel exchange" agent. But, who is Lupus?**_

 _ **I feel kinda super bad for killing Molossia, the precious baby that he is. Oh well, it's action. I feel like people**_ **have** ** _to die in action. Like, Elsbeth: my heart seriously bleeds for Ludwig._**

 _ **Mint Oreos are amazing and I love those stupid suckers. I'd also love you, you stupid (intelligent and aesthetically pleasing) sucker, if you reviewed.**_

 _ **-FRA**_


	5. Angler Fishes in a Barrel

_**Welcome back!**_

 _ **Ninilia: Pretty much. Great guess!**_

* * *

 _Oh my god, finally! It had been so long since I was required in the field._ Angler was hands down the most seasoned agent Desolation had to offer. Because of her veteran status she has always been given specific instructions before each op that she was _not_ to interfere with the newer agents, as they had to learn on their own. Angler was strictly there for indemnity against mission failures or agent losses.

Right now it appeared that The Kid and Porcelain had been ambushed at the safe house by a large group of men.

She smirked over at Trigger when he swore in anger, as if there was nothing to be done for their trapped teammates. He raised an eyebrow at her, "What's that look for?"

Angler let out a maniacal giggle as she clambered toward the back of the van. Trigger turned in his seat and watched as she began digging through a corner of the van that had previously been of limits except with Angler's permission. He blinked at her incredulously, "You're not thin-"

"You bet your ass I am." She gazed up at him with a grin, "Don't worry about me. Just be ready for my signal. The Kid and Porcelain are going to need your help getting out."

With that she stuffed a few things into her pockets and hopped out of the van, Trigger followed suit. Once outside he waited patiently while she limbered up. Once she was done she waved for him to follow her to the edge of the alley where the door to the safe house was. Angler turned back toward him, "Follow me inside and head straight for The Kid and Porcelain. Make sure the asset gets out as well. Before we enter, stay here. I'll signal you. When that happens close your eyes, plug your ears, and open your mouth.*"

Trigger just nodded, an idea of what was about to happen finally occurring to him. Angler grinned at him, slapped him on the shoulder and crept up toward the door way.

She almost threw up again at the sight just in side. Angler had been this way just earlier to scout the situation, but seeing that much blood... _That_ amount of brain matter was just disgusting, no matter how much gory violence you were accustomed to. It was coating the walls, pink and red splatters in clumps. Near by a pair of black sunglasses were also soaked in the bodily mush. Angler restrained herself from retching and tried to avoid the headless, blood spattered body at her feet.

She peeked inside to see just what she expected, thankfully no one had moved yet. Porcelain and The Kid were sitting on a couch with the asset behind them. Angler reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a flash bang. She cradled the devastating capsule in her right hand, judging the distance she'd need to get the grenade behind them. It'd do more damage to the enemy if it's directly in front of them and less to her team if their backs are to it.

Angler took a deep breath, pulled the pin on the flash bang, signaled Trigger, and tossed it in to the room. Immediately afterward she followed her own instructions to Trigger. The initial bang was a cataclysmic **SPAT**.

Nothing can really prepare you for the after effects of a flash bang. Even if you guard against it, you'll still be disoriented. Your ears will ring and you'll want to throw up. Thankfully, Angler and Trigger were the only ones ready for the flash bang and both of them weren't affected near enough to be out of commission.

Everyone else wasn't near as lucky. Angler and Trigger had about 10 seconds of an unobstructed rescue attempt as the men holding their teammates would be too busy falling on their asses, holding their ears, squeezing their eyes shut, and possibly throwing up to notice their presence.

It was the perfect time to take on such a large group of men and for Trigger to retrieve their friends.

Angler rushed into the room and immediately set to work.

 _One._ She tackled the first body she came into contact with, bringing them both to the ground. Once there she delivered a debilitating elbow to the stomach and quickly slid off of him.

 _Two._ She swiped the legs of the man doubled over next to him. Then leapt to her feet.

 _Four._ She kicked their guns away and charged the next closest enemy. Using her increasing velocity as momentum she delivered a devastating fist straight toward his already pain contorted face.

 _Five_. Angler ripped the gun out of his grasp and tossed it as he crumpled to the ground with his other two comrades.

 _Six._ In the midst of the small room Angler found herself face to face with a giant and a man with red eyes. She silently prayed that the flash bang smoke would cover Trigger as he slipped past these demons.

 _Seven._ Without a second thought she charged forward.

 _Eight._ Angler didn't count on either of her last opponents to recover so quickly. She was caught off guard as the red eyed man leveled a somewhat shaky desert eagle at her forehead.

 _Nine._ Angler quickly ducked her head. She brought her hands up to meet the underside of the gun, just as it went off with a loud **BANG** , near his trigger finger, at the same time kicking him in the groin. She drew closer to him with one step, turning the gun up backwards so that the top smashed into his belly. Angler rotated the gun, ripping it back out again and away from his grasp.**

 _Ten._ She quickly dropped the magazine, emptied the chamber and tossed it aside. Bringing her 'willow leaf' shaped palm to his face, she hit the corner of his eye with the base muscle of her thumb, effectively knocking him out.***

 _Time's up._ Angler winced, silently berating herself for not being fast enough. She couldn't take down all six men in her allotted time limit. She turned toward the giant she had left, noticing that conveniently; her friends were already out.

"You are well trained, vspyl'chivyy." The violet eyed giant appraised, shaking his head slightly and lowering his hands from his ears.

Angler said nothing as she moved in to her fighting stance. She knew she would have to take him out as quickly as possible for this rescue stunt to work.

He gave her a sinister grin as if he knew something she didn't and mimicked her posture.

Angler bounced forward a little, to see how he would react. He immediately threw a punch in an attempt to keep her back. She easily swiped it away and grinned, recognizing his strategy instantly.

Angler threw a side kick his way and drew herself in to his personal space.

The giant tried to throw a punch, but was quickly halted by her closeness. Angler almost felt bad. It was almost too easy, but she knew this fight would be much more difficult if he wasn't recovering from a flash bang.

He struggled against her, trying to throw her off. He took steps back, but she followed closely. Her arms locking his to his chest, not letting any distance form.

In a rage he threw a sloppy kick towards her side. She grabbed it at the knee and tackled him backwards. But, her strength wasn't sufficient enough for a takedown and the giant only stumbled back a little.

Angler's eyes widened. She had forgotten that being so close would limit her power. As she was small and gained most of her power through momentum.

 _Shit. New strategy._

She slipped back in to her stance and waited for the giant's next move.

Angler didn't have to wait long as he quickly advanced on her, confident because of her previous screw up.

The next arm that came Angler's way was quickly seized as she side stepped it. With one hand on his upper arm and the other on his lower she pulled it down slightly as she swung her left leg up and over, following with her right. Her left leg ended up beneath his chin and her right at the back of his neck. Angler locked her knees, trapping him in a choke hold and using her arms like a helicopter she gained enough force to topple the giant. Once she was on the ground held her legs together as tightly as she could and quietly counted to one hundred and fifty. Which was exactly thirty seconds before his brain would be damaged from lack of oxygen.

He struggled consciously until the very end, then fainted just before she reached her target number. Angler heaved a sigh of relief and disentangled herself from him. Standing up, she could finally admire her handy work. After a brief session of self praise, Angler dashed past the doorway. She almost slipped on the brain goo on her way out, stumbling in the alley toward the van.

Trigger was standing by the passenger door when she got there. They watched each other for a minute, as if finally appreciating the other for the first time.

Trigger eyed her up and down before giving her a small smirk. "They didn't even touch you." He said, tossing her the keys.

Angler caught the keys and laughed, walking around to the driver's side, "Only because they were too busy wanting to puke their guts out to really be any threat. It really wasn't a big deal."

When everyone was safely in the van, Angler stomped on the gas and they sped away. It was only when they were out of city limits did she ask the three in the back how they were.

The Kid was currently rubbing Porcelain's back as she sat in his lap on the floor. Their faces were white as sheets and Porcelain was quietly muttering obscenities, her face warped in pain. Toris actually did throw up and was clutching his head with his eyes squeezed shut, but like Porcelain, he was also nearly silent.

The Kid wasn't as polite with his discomfort.

"What the actual _fuck_ are you doing, Angler! First you throw a fucking flash grenade at us and now you're driving like a fucking maniac. I swear, if you want everyone to survive this mission; no. More. Roller. Coaster. Driving." He screamed at her, shaking slightly, his eyes full of pure rage.

The van was silent for a couple of minutes, until Toris piped in. "I second that notion."

Everyone groaned and Porcelain voiced what they were thinking, "Shut the fuck up, you moron."

Angler started the van again, but this time she drove at a much more leisurely speed.

The Kid looked down at Porcelain. "Hey, do you have any idea what happened back there? Is your name really Natalya?"

Porcelain just shook her head and furrowed her brows, "I don't know. Maybe? I know I have a real name. But, I only just realized that I'm not sure what it is."

He hummed, "Probably because you haven't needed to." He paused, "Come to think of it, I'm not sure of mine either. I am positive none of my aliases are the genuine article, though."

"That's of little comfort." She deadpanned.

The Kid hummed in agreement, "Hey guys!" He called.

"Listen, I'm driving as slow as I can! It's not my fault you're easily prone to motion sickness!" Angler bit back irritably.

"W-what? Oh, no it's not about your driving. Which reminds me... sorry about my outburst earlier."

Porcelain drew away from him, closer to the front seat. "Trigger, what's your real name?"

Trigger opened his mouth to speak, as if it was right there on the tip of his tongue. But, he stopped. "I can't remember." He muttered.

Angler looked horrified, "Shit! Me neither. What does it mean?"

The van was silent as they contemplated it. Each agent came to the same conclusion after only a few seconds. But, none were brave enough to voice their suspicions.

Trigger cleared his throat, not enjoying his current thoughts. He changed the subject, "What did those men want?"

The Kid shifted himself so he was next to Porcelain just behind the front seats. "Trigger, they were looking for you."

Porcelain nodded her confirmation. "And one of them said he knew my real name."

Trigger was shocked at this new information. "W-what!?"

"This doesn't bode well..." Angler murmured. "Who even were they?" She mused.

"I'm thinking mercenaries." Kid suggested.

Porcelain disagreed, "No, the leader was Russian. I'm guessing mafia or KGB."

As the four agents discussed these recent events, Toris watched them carefully. He tried to commit everything said that was of importance to memory.

He would most likely be asked to inform on them, after all.

* * *

"Ivan! Gilbert! Hello!? Is everyone dead?" Estonia called frantically through the comm.

He heard a chorus of groans and breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened down there?"

"We got trucked by a tiny brunette." Matthias griped, sitting up.

"She through a fucking flash bang. Doesn't she know that shit is dangerous?" Gilbert all but shouted, holding his head.

"You blew a guys brains out earlier." Lukas pointed out.

Gilbert gave him a incredulous look, "What? It's not like that guy was important to the plot or anything. Unlike us; _we're_ main characters!"

"Ugh, the room will not stop spinning!" Matthias stood and immediately crashed back to the ground. " _Shit._ " He muttered.

Ludwig came over and lent him a hand. Matthias snickered. "Whoa man, nice shiner!" He exclaimed, referring to his black eye and possibly broken nose.

Ludwig just rolled his eyes, "Ja, ja. At least I can stand by myself." Matthias just glared back at him.

Gilbert finally noticed Ivan rubbing his throat and went over to him. "How are you doing, Obermacker?"

Ivan ignored him and stood, "Eduard, can you find them again? Also, let's see if we can't get the identities for the brown haired girl and baby faced man."

Gilbert looked at him seriously, "Why was Natalya with them? You don't think..."

Ivan sighed, "It is very likely."

"She's so young." Gilbert muttered.

"Natalya was always too concerned with growing up. I fear that has led to her present situation." Ivan mused.

"If this girl, Natalya doesn't remember who she is, do the others?" Lukas inquired.

Ludwig grunted, "Probably not. But, they are incredibly well trained. What kind of person could they be working for that requires them to leave their identities all together?"

Matthias gave them all a gloomy look, "A monster; that's who. In my experience, people that secretive are serious bad news."

* * *

 ***** _ **This actually works. Just in case you ever need to survive a flash bang... it's not likely, but the more you know and all that. Closing your eyes and plugging your ears protect you from permanent damage while opening your mouth equalizes your equilibrium, or something like that.**_

 _ ****I think it's important to note that these are all actual fighting techniques. I go through a lot of researching martial arts videos for this crap (which totally doesn't suck at all; I find myself wanting to try everything out more often than not). This one is Krav Maga gun defense.**_

 _ *****Actual pressure point. Tap it: their head will turn to the side. Hit it: instant KO, or you know... serious brain damage. So don't try it.**_

 _ **YESS! Another chapter while I'm stuck at my grandparents. Please don't hate me! I'm trying my best to get these up. There's just so much crap they keep having me do. There is no mercy here, honestly. If you reviewed, it might motive me do get them up faster, though!**_

 _ **-FRA**_


	6. And So It Begins

_**So, I decided this should be rated M... a guy did have his brains blown out. I'm pretty sure that counts for mature violence. Just in case you noticed the rating change, there's your explanation.**_

 _ **Also, please accept my sincerest apologies for making you wait so long. But, I won't be traveling for awhile so hopefully I can update more than once a month now.**_

 _ **Ninilia: She is, isn't she? I worry a lot about my portrayal of her, so I'm glad you think so.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you! I'll keep trying, just for you. =D**_

 _ **Razzle Berry Queen: Wow... uh, thanks! That was an incredibly nice review. I really appreciate it.**_

* * *

"How are you, Toris?" Matthew asked the lean man standing before him.

"I almost lost my life five times. Three of which would have been to the people who were meant to protect me." Toris quipped sarcastically.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him to elaborate. Toris sighed, "Those four are fucking nuts. Whose idea was it to put them together, anyway?"

"Your boss'."

Toris blanched, "O-oh."

Matthew smirked at Toris' obvious discomfort, then he sobered. "Tell me about the other two times."

"Well, the first time went as planned; they technically passed with flying colors."

"And the second time?"

"The Kid, Porcelain, and I were ambushed by a group of men at a safe house. Agent Vegas is dead. We-"

A door that led to a room adjacent to Matthew's office slammed open abruptly, "Describe the men to me!" a familiar voice shouted. Toris took an involuntary step backward at Alfred Jones' sudden appearance. The enraged atmosphere he brought with him wasn't easing his nerves and Jones' blue eyes were dark with murderous intent. He stalked over to Toris, "It was Ivan, wasn't it!?" he demanded. Toris could only weakly nod his confirmation.

"B-but, there's more to it," Toris said meekly.

Alfred gave him a wild look, demanding him to elaborate, "Th-they know something is amiss. They realized they don't know who they are. I'm afraid all four of them have become liabilities."

Senator Jones was silent for a moment before he whipped around on his heel and stomped toward Matthew's desk, "Get me Lupus, Lóng, and Arthur on the phone," he directed his orders to Toris, immediately taking charge of his brother's office.

Toris scurried off to complete his tasks as Matthew leaned against a nearby chair and sighed, "I guess you'll be here for awhile, then?" he mused bitterly. Alfred either didn't hear him or ignored him as he planned how to get a handle on this situation.

* * *

"They've literally left us in this basement for a week! Aren't they going to give us a fucking mission?" Porcelain raged as she paced across the grey LED lit recreation room.

"Well, to be fair this isn't just a basement. It's a top secret headquarters. And we've only been here for four days," Angler pointed out gently. The Kid nodded his agreement from where he sat polishing his rifle.

Trigger glowered at no one in particular, "They might not be planning to give us a mission ever."

Porcelain ceased her pacing, "Toris! That bastard!" she interjected angrily.

The Kid looked horrified, "You don't think he..."

"Toris told them we don't know who we are," Angler voiced everyone's suspicions.

Trigger stood and kicked his chair violently behind him, "Shit!"

"We're probably waiting for our own deaths," The Kid mused darkly as he packed his rifle away.

Trigger glowered, "Well, I know something," the other three looked up at him quizzically, " _We're getting the hell out of here_ ," he turned to Angler, "There was never a traitor; the organization was _testing_ us."

"But, we have no specifics on anything, we don't know where we are or even what organization 'The Boss' was training us for," Angler pointed out.

"Wait one fucking second," said Porcelain, "I don't have any valuable skills. All I know is how to kill people! I'm sure the rest of you are in this same shitty boat, too. What are we going to do once we get out of here?!"

"Body guards?" The Kid suggested helpfully.

Angler crossed her arms and snorted, "So we can protect douchey snot-nosed trust fund kids? I'll pass."

Trigger was quickly becoming fed up with his colleagues, "Would you quit!" he hissed. "Now is not the time or place to be discussing this. We ha-"

He was cut off by the sound of the rec room door being opened. A man dressed in clothes that looked stuffy entered the room and all four agents felt that an overcoat, sweater vest, and tie were going overboard for professional dress, "Good afternoon," he spoke, his soft lilting English accent washing over them calmingly, "I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'd like to have a word alone with each of you. Is that all right?"

* * *

"Ugh. Where the hell are these guys?" Gilbert grumbled as he flopped onto the cheap motel bed in Eduard's room.

The members of Severance had taken to stalking around his space while he searched endlessly for the four missing combative agents.

"I agree. It has only been two weeks; they couldn't have fallen of the face of the Earth, da?" Ivan spoke.

Eduard grumbled irritably, "I don't know. Maybe something did happen to them. You mentioned that Natalya was confused when you called her by name; it's possible you created doubt for all of them. A problem like that would need to be remedied."

"So, you're saying they might've killed all four of them?" Lukas probed.

Ludwig piped up, "Not necessarily. It's possible they have a contingency plan for this sort of thing."

Matthias shrugged, "Either way, we probably won't be seeing them again."

"Let's have less negativity, da? Your incessant whining is grating on my nerves," Ivan said, his childish demeanor quickly giving way to frustration.

A loud chirping sound emanated throughout the room and Gilbert whipped out his phone, "Kesese~ Sounds like Gilbird is getting a call," he chuckled to himself.

"I'm still angry you named the work phone after yourself," Ivan muttered darkly.

Matthias furrowed his brows, "What's with the 'bird' bit?"

"Long story," Ludwig practically groaned.

Gilbert ignored them and answered his phone with a, "Hello, this is The Awesome Gilbert of Severance speaking. How may I help you?"

There was a brief pause and Gilbert's eyes lit up, "Hey! How's my favorite little Italian?"

Distant shouting could be heard from the other end and Gilbert grinned wickedly, "Ja, big talk for such a small person. Anyway, what did you need?"

The shouting continued and Gilbert waited with pursed lips until the shouting disappeared, "You done?" he asked fully intent on sounding as patronizing as possible.

Pause, "Uh-huh. Ja, I'll check."

There was another round of shouts, "I got it! Cool your jets, Sassy," the phone erupted into clearly audible swears in Italian before Gilbert ended the call with a wince.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Ludwig groaned.

Ivan asked, "What did Lovino want?"

Gilbert's face became somber, "Things aren't looking too good in Italy. Lovino thinks someone is messing with his accounts and his grandfather is going a bit nuts; he says he's a loose canon at this point. Lovino has asked for our help in keeping his grandfather from killing anyone while he searches for the root of the problem."

Ivan sent a questioning look toward Eduard who sighed, "Sorry, šeff. I'll keep looking, but for right now... I don't think there's anything to find," he said, referring to the current case. Ivan mulled it over for a minute before nodding his okay.

"Yes!" Gilbert cheered, "This is practically paid vacation!" Lukas grabbed the pillow from the bed and smacked Gilbert up side the head with it.

"Was?!"

"Don't worry, Gilbert. That's just how Lukas shows he cares," Matthias grinned brightly, glad he wasn't the only one subject to Lukas' "affections" until Lukas sent him a glare and the smile promptly disintegrated.

Ludwig snickered at the scene, Eduard was still completely engrossed in his search, and Ivan ignored them all in favor of planning the details for their trip to Italy.

* * *

"Benvenuto, bastards. About time you got here," Lovino, Gilbert's contact griped irritably. Lovino's appearance was a surprise for the members of Severance who hadn't perviously met him, namely Lukas and Matthias. His stature was slight and his young face was round, almost cute. He certainly didn't look like a member of the Italian mafia.

Ivan smiled pleasantly, "Privyet, Lovino. Wh-"

"Ah, hello! You must be Lovino's friends! Come in, come in!" a man closely resembling the grumpy Italian, but with curlier hair appeared in the doorway behind him. The newcomer quickly stepped aside, pulling Lovino with him and grinning the whole way.

"I was so surprised when Lovi told me he invited some friends to help with his work!" the six of them decided this must've been Lovino's grandfather.

He chuckled, pulling Lovino into a backwards hug, "You know he's very private and doesn't really like to admit he needs help," he whispered conspiratorially then brightened, "So, this is a momentous leap forward in character growth for him. I'm so proud!" Lovino's grandfather ruffled Lovino's hair.

"Yes, whatever, Nonno just go back to your party," Lovino growled and gave him a good shove down a hallway toward the sounds of loud music and shouting.

Gilbert snickered, " _Lovi_?" he mocked.

Lovino whirled on him, connecting his fist with the cheeky albino's jaw, "Don't call me that," he growled dangerously. Gilbert stumbled backward while Lovino smirked and adjusted his clothes, "Now, if you would follow me upstairs we can discuss things somewhere more private," he turned and motioned for the members of Severance to follow him.

Gilbert fell in step beside him, "Kesese~ You've gotten stronger. That one _hurt_ ," he praised, rubbing his jaw.

"Glad you didn't take it personally, bastard," Lovino said.

"Eh, from you it's more of a greeting by now," Gilbert shrugged.

Lovino lead them up the stairs and through a series of winding hallways before he took them down another set of stairs at the back of the house. He finally stopped at what appeared to be a dead end. Lovino pulled the top of a book out and a barely audible click preceded the book case sliding out of the way to reveal a hidden room.

"Oh, _very_ original, Lovino," Gilbert mumbled.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Originality isn't important. As long as it gets the job done, it's good enough for me," he said before stepping inside.

"Now that we are alone, what exactly is your problem, Lovino?" Ivan stepped forward once the bookcase door shut and everyone was inside.

"I think there's a traitor in the Italian mafia," Lovino explained.

Lukas furrowed his brows, "That's certainly not good, but hardly a reason to call for our help."

"I'd have to agree. Except that I think this runs much deeper than just a simple rogue member," Lovino explained.

"What makes you think that?" Ivan asked.

Lovino gave a sigh, "I think my grandfather knows the identity of the traitor... and he's covering for them."

* * *

"C'mon, Kid. Don't wimp out on me now," Angler muttered from the ground through the communication link. She and The Kid had been sent on a terror mission and it seemed like he was having second thoughts.

The Kid groaned, "I'm not 'wimping out.' I'm just concerned about Trigger and Porcelain."

"You mean Porcelain," Angler sniggered as she stalked through some bushes.

"No." The Kid defended, "She can take care of herself!" he shook his head and continued, "But, don't you think it's weird how neither of them have been sent on a mission since we joined the company officially?"

"Of course I'm not concerned. That would mean I was having doubts," she paused, "You're not having doubts, are you Kid? Because that would make you a liability and I'd have to turn you in if that was the case."

The Kid rolled his eyes, "Forget it, Angler. Let's just finish the job," he lined up the scope on his target. He and Angler had been sent by their company for a man called Yao Wang, who happened to be the leader of the Triad in China. It turned out someone was willing to pay big bucks to scare one of the most powerful men in the World and the company had the contract. The Kid found himself pondering when their mission was first assigned to them. He and Angler were told they would be sending a "message" to Mr. Wang.

* * *

 _The Kid would be lying if he said he weren't freaking out. Don't get him wrong, finally being let out of the basement was definitely a good thing. But, meeting your new boss, who may or may not be planning to kill you, was a nerve wracking experience even for a trained killer._

Matthew Williams

CEO Quarter Brink Enterprises

 _The Kid gulped as he read the black lettering on the door. Then he did a double take._ Quarter Brink Enterprises... Wait, that sounds familiar, _h_ _e thought, his discomfort growing exponentially. The door opened and they were ushered inside._

" _Ah, hello," a sharply dressed man greeted them. His violet eyes were startling and they held a fearsome intelligence. He glanced at them and said, "Don't bother sitting down, you won't be here long," Angler and The Kid shared a look before straightening a bit where they stood._

" _I would like to formally welcome you to Quarter Brink Enterprises," Matthew spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture, "you may recognize the name from one of your previous missions. I'd like to thank you both for your assistance in 'taking out the trash,'" he finished with a smirk. The Kid smiled politely in response, but he and Angler said nothing._

" _Right to business? All right, your first assignment as fully fledged agents is in China. The details of your assignment will be available once you arrive," Matthew picked up some papers on his desk and straightened them out. He glanced up at the two of them with a 'you're still here?' look and sent them away with a flick of his wrist._

* * *

Angler continued stalking her way through the bushes, "When do you think those garage doors will open?" The Kid asked while watching the front of the warehouse closely for any movement. Angler ignored his question for the moment, finally getting into place near the entrance on the west side of the building. She shouldered her bag with her left hand, gripping a pistol in the other, and answered, "I'm not sure exactly. But, it should be soon," after she spoke, a loud metal clang rang through the air and the large garage doors at the front of Yao's warehouse began to rise, giving The Kid a clear line of sight inside.

"How's it looking in there, Kid?" Angler questioned.

"You have one standing a little close to the window. But, you should be fine once the trucks arrive."

Seconds later three trucks disguised as food distribution trucks carrying opium pulled up in front of the open warehouse doors. A driver exited each truck and entered the warehouse.

Angler shifted in anticipation, "All right, which one are they headed to first?"

The Kid furrowed his brows in thought, "I'm not sure, it looks like the drivers went into the back with the other three. I suspect they're having a meeting back there."

"Can you get eyes on them?" Angler was quickly becoming impatient.

The Kid glanced around the area from the grassy hill he was concealed on, "Negative. Either we wait for the meeting to end or you take your chances and hit them now."

"I'm going now."

"Copy that."

Angler eyed the truck nearest her and glanced around briefly. With a deep breath and a quick silent pep talk she slipped along the side of the warehouse, making her way underneath the bright blue vehicle. She flipped onto her back and pulled the remote-detonated bomb out of her bag. Wasting no time, she wedged it underneath the vehicle and checked to make sure it was live, "Is the coast still clear?" she asked. The Kid answered with an affirmative and Angler rolled out from under the first truck to the second and repeated her actions, "Clear?" she asked again.

"Yes," The Kid answered, but he sounded unsure. This caused angler to pause and her heart begin to pound. _W_ _hat did he mean by that?_ Angler whispered nervously, "Are you positive?"

"No, there's a bogey standing with his foot in the door way of the meeting room," Angler stayed still and silent as she waited for another update. By now she could barely steady her own breathing as her body prepared to shoot adrenaline through her blood stream.

"Okay, go."

Angler began rolling and stopped underneath the third truck, "Wait, wait, wait!" The Kid cried, startling her, "Two of the bogeys just exited the meeting room and are headed toward the trucks," Angler quickly ripped the bomb out of her bag and fumbled with getting it on the truck, "If I were you I'd finish that last truck and get out of there," Angler glared silently at nothing and thought, _as if I don't already know that!_ She stuck the bomb on and activated it before pausing and hoping for another update from The Kid.

He was silent for awhile before answering, "They just made it to the first truck. My advice would be to slip out now and round the backside of the building," Angler was already in motion, she rolled out from under the last truck into the nearby grass and sprinted toward the side of the building, "Make sure you're extra careful once you make it to the back of the building," The Kid warned.

Angler rolled her eyes and continued her way along the side of the building. On her way she passed underneath a window with voices. She hunkered down a little closer to the wall when she passed it. Once that was cleared she found a large bush. Angler forced her way to the middle of it, ignoring the tiny branches poking at her while she waited for the meeting to end. Once it was over there would be no one to see her take off toward the nearby forest. She informed The Kid of her actions before settling in for what she presumed would be a very long wait.

* * *

 _ **Once again, please accept my deepest apologies for how long this took. At least you get more plot in this chapter... and I don't think it's my shortest either.**_

 _ **Hopefully this was worth the wait and nobody wants to kill me for the lateness.**_

 _ **-FRA**_


End file.
